


Ответ, который лучше не знать

by Florka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алекс уходит к Шоу вместе с Ангел. На Кубе Шон и Алекс сражаются и Шон побеждает и спрашивает, почему Алекс не остался с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ответ, который лучше не знать

\- Защита своих друзей благое дело, - Шоу крепко держит Дарвина за шею, почти шёпотом переговариваясь с ним. - Что мне остаётся тебе сказать? - во второй руке в одно мгновение материализуется маленький ярко-светящийся шарик энергии. Себастьян медленно подносит его прямо ко рту Дарвина и...  
\- Эй, стойте! - Алекс перепрыгивает через разломанное окно, стремясь прорваться к Шоу, но в то же мгновение возле его горла оказывается Азазелевский клинок. Саммерс резко тормозит, хватаясь руками за лезвие, и морщась от секундной боли. - Я хочу быть с вами, идиот, - с презрением бросает он Азазелю и снова переводит взгляд на Шоу.  
Себастьян, подстрекаемый любопытством, приветственно разводит руки. Дарвин, словно тряпичная кукла, болтается в воздухе, бессильно пытаясь пальцами ослабить хватку Шоу.  
\- Как интересно, - маленький шарик энергии мерно перекатывается в руке Себастьяна. - Сначала совершаешь попытку нас убить, и претерпев неудачу, хочешь отправиться за нами? - он приподнимает бровь, оценивающе смотря на Саммерса.  
\- Я не мог идти за тем, кто слабее меня, - ухмыляется Алекс, - мне нужно было убедиться, что вы достойны быть моим командиром.  
\- Ах вот как, - сжав в кулаке клочок энергии, Шоу задумчиво почесал подбородок. Секунду помедлив, он отпустил Дарвина и широко улыбнулся. - Ну тогда... убей его.  
Парень мешком падает на асфальт, уже без сил хоть как-то сопротивляться. Перед глазами всё потемнело - единственное счастье и спасение - ему не пришлось видеть весь творящийся ужас. Он просто почувствовал, как всё вокруг резко превратилось в невыносимые жар и пламя, как его оторвало от асфальта и со всей дури впечатало в какую-то стену, как каждая его молекула распадалась на мельчайшие кусочки, плавясь и обращаясь в пепел.  
Дарвин не видел ничего из этого ужаса. В отличие от всех остальных.

В то время, когда Эрик пытается добраться до Шоу, а Хэнк сражается с Азазелем один на один, Шон пытается перелетать трёклятую бабочку, в первые же секунды увязавшуюся за ним. Развернуться, сбить её звуковым ударом, промазать, вовремя развернуться обратно, поднять себя на безопасную высоту над уровнем моря, опять развернуться и в этот раз прицелиться, но... но тут правое крыло его костюма оказывается прожжено кислотным плевком Ангел. Из цензурных мыслей в голове Шона можно было бы сложить всего три буквы, и то рано или поздно они бы обратились в брань. Банши кое как славировал в сторону пляжа и мягко приземлился носом в песок. Задницей он уже ощущал, что сейчас на него посыпется град кислотных плевков, но отчего-то его ожидания не оправдались. Отплевавшись от песка, он поднял взгляд в небо и увидел, как Ангел улетает прочь в сторону ярко-алых вспышек в небе. Это было странным - не добить противника.  
\- Эй, - прямо перед его носом возникла рука в кожаной перчатке. Шону было достаточно одного лишь голоса, чтобы опознать стоящего перед ним, а потому медлить он не стал. Подобрав ноги под себя, парень резко подпрыгнул вверх и со всей силы вдарил хозяину руки по подбородку. Саммерс взвыл от боли, схватившись за челюсть. Он пытался что-то сказать, но Шону совершенно не хотелось слушать речь этого грязного предателя. Не теряя ни секунды, он с ноги заехал Алексу по солнечному сплетению. Тот тут же упал на колени, согнувшись пополам от боли.  
\- Жон! - отплевывая кровь, прокричал Саммерс, - Швою жать! - Шон явно собирался заехать ему как минимум по уху или рёбрам, у Алекса не было иного выбора: как только Банши замахнулся ногой, Саммерс откинулся на спину и выпустил в его сторону мощный лазерный луч. Кэссиди кинуло на песок, он сделал несколько кувырков через голову и остановился, по уши закопавшись в песок. Алекс успел лишь встать на одно колено, как в его голове в то же мгновение заиграли сотни церковных колоколов. От дикого крика, боли и какофонии звуков его голова, казалось, раскалывалась на мелкие кусочки, а глаза норовили выпасть из орбит. Закрыв ладонями уши, Саммерс лишь слегка сумел приглушить этот дикий крик. Шон не старался ослабить удар, но и не атаковал в полную силу. Он безусловно мог запросто вырубить сейчас Алекса, но ему больше хотелось добить этого ублюдка своими собственными руками.  
Первый удар пришёлся в челюсть. Саммерса бросило назад на песок, спасший затылок парня от неминуемого столкновения. Пока Алекс всё ещё пытался отойти от звукового удара, Кэссиди ловко уселся ему на живот и со всей силы врезал по скулам. Кажется, хрустнул нос. Алекс что-то невнятно пробурчал, отхаркивая подступившую к горлу кровь.  
\- Что? Говоришь, мало? - злобно выкрикнул Шон, одним ударом рассекая Саммерсу бровь. - Да твою ублюдочную морду мало лишь расквасить, - Алекс пытается руками хоть как-то защитить лицо, но Кэссиди в ту же секунду бьёт его в локтем по ребрам. Саммерс резко привстаёт, скидывая Шона с живота пониже, и намертво вцепляется в его запястья. На какие-то доли секунд их лица оказываются совсем рядом друг с другом.  
Два четких профиля. Побледневший, с переломанным носом и разбитым лицом, истекающий кровью Алекс. И раскрасневшийся от напряжения и возмущения, всюду покрытый веснушками Шон. Они смотрят друг другу прямо в глаза, и Кэссиди ловит себя на мысли, что взгляд Алекса слишком чужероден ситуации. Ни злобы, ни страха, ни мольбы - лишь какая-то пронзительная искренность, какой-то крик, обращенный непосредственно к нему. Обескураженный этим, он даже не пытается высвободить свои руки.  
\- Зачем же так... - сплюнув песок с губ, выдохнул Саммерс. И, не успев договорить, в ту же секунду получил лбом по носу. Тот снова хрустнул, на этот раз сопровождаясь гораздо более сильной болью, охватившей всю голову. Алекс в одно мгновение отпустил руки Шона и схватился за лицо, взвыв от боли. Роковая ошибка. Кэссиди крепко вцепился ему в шею и буквально пригвоздил Саммерса к песку:  
\- Нет, это ты мне ответь, зачем! - он всё крепче и крепче сжимает горло, и Саммерс безвольно хватается пальцами за его руки, пытаясь освободиться, - Зачем ты, мать твою, отправился за этим Шоу? Зачем устроил весь этот цирк, если сразу хотел быть с ним? - голос Шона срывается на последних словах. Слишком много эмоций, слишком много переживаний, впечатлений и воспоминаний - к глазам подступили слезы, а руки предательски задрожали. Хватка ослабла, и Алекс хрипло закашлялся, одновременно пытаясь захватить ртом как можно больше воздуха и отдышаться.  
\- Почему? - Шон грузной куклой восседал на Алексе, упершись руками ему в плечи и тихо бормотал себе под нос, - Почему ты не остался со мной?..  
"Со мной."  
Эти слова в одно мгновение привели Саммерса в чувство. Алекс замер с открытым ртом, не успев до конца вдохнуть, и с искренним удивлением в глазах уставился на Кэссиди. И всё тут же встало на свои места. Безусловно, Шон был импульсивен, но вряд ли бы обыкновенное предательство могло вызвать в нём столько ненависти. Здесь было что-то другое, более глубокое чувство привязанности лично к нему, Алексу. Что-то, выходящее за рамки командных отношений.  
Потянувшись вперёд и согнув коленки, Саммерс сел и, обняв Кэссиди, притянул его к себе. Шон закрыл глаза и носом уткнулся в плечо Алекса, по телу прошла лёгкая судорога. Он чувствует, как острый подбородок Саммерса утыкается ему в макушку, и как чужие пальцы осторожно перебирают пряди его волос.  
\- Дарвин не умер, - спокойным тоном говорит Алекс. - Я был вынужден инсценировать его смерть и пойти за Шоу, иначе этот маньяк убил бы его. А я не мог этого допустить, Шон, понимаешь? Просто не мог, - он продолжает трепать Кэссиди за волосы, успокаивая того, словно младшего брата, - При всём моём желании, я не мог остаться с тобой. Как не смогу остаться и сейчас.  
Шон тут же отталкивает от себя Алекса и непонимающе смотрит на него.  
\- Дарвин, - звучит ответ на немой вопрос.  
И вся лёгкость, возникшая после признания Саммерса, куда-то в миг испаряется. И Шон больше не считает сценарий с предателем-Алексом самым худшим вариантом развития событий. Теперь было кое что куда страшнее.


End file.
